Decídete, Rin
by Ari's Madness
Summary: OneShot. "Frunció el ceño y le pidió que repitiera lo que había dicho porque seguramente había escuchado mal, por obra de esos rarísimos errores de yôkai que ocurren una vez cada siglo. Pero ella lo repitió y la cosa fue aún peor. Era el colmo" / / Regalo para Silver8fox ¡Feliz cumpleaños, guapísima! (Idea del foro ¡Siéntate!)


**Disclaimer: **Si _InuYasha _fuese mío, Sesshômaru habría salido, al menos una vez, completamente desnudo y Sango se habría emborrachado más a menudo. Pero no, son de Rumiko Takahashi, la _Emperatriz del Manga_. Todo lo demás es producto de mi imaginación sin fin de lucro basándome en la idea de la sensual de Silver8Fox

¡Guapa, espero que te guste! Va con todo mi amor y cariño. Eres una chica demasiado dulce y tierna, espero con esto sacarte más de una sonrisa (: ¡Te quiero!

Sin más, **disfruten**.

* * *

Todo parecía, al menos en principio, un día cualquiera de otoño. Con un sol incipiente y constantes brisas que arrastraban hojas secas en un vaivén tan indefinido como grácil, Sesshômaru fue acercándose a su destino sin prestar atención al paisaje de los bosques teñidos de rojo y dorado a varios metros de distancia bajo sus pies.

Para el gran demonio éste sólo era un día ya rutinario. El mismo desde hace ya casi ocho años. Y la rutina, a decir verdad, era tan simple que rayaba en lo mecánico.

Cada 16 de Mayo él se dirigía a la aldea donde vivía su protegida para llevarle regalos con el motivo de su cumpleaños. Solía darse cuenta de la fecha semanas antes, cuando el otoño dejaba de ser una simple brisa para pasar a dejar tras de sí la estela de árboles secos y aparentemente muertos.

Los regalos eran varios, pero ridículamente simples de conseguir para un ser como él. Ropa elegante y de todo tipo, provisiones abundantes y exóticas, además de pasar la tarde junto a ella sometido, en parte, a sus infantiles caprichos. Y estaba seguro de que ella se aprovechaba de la situación, sobre todo considerando que algunos años sólo podía verla en esa fecha, pues sus demás ocupaciones como Señor de las Tierras del Oeste lo mantenían ocupado gran parte del tiempo. Entonces ella procuraba que pasaran juntos la mayor parte del tiempo posible del día, insistiendo en mostrarle las cosas que había aprendido a hacer u obligándolo a jugar a eso que ella llamaba "las escondidas".

Al posar los pies en la suave hierba no prestó atención a los aldeanos a su alrededor que, si bien ya lo conocían, no podían evitar impresionarse con su presencia, como era de esperarse. Caminó hasta la casa de la anciana que custodiaba a la pequeña humana, con Ah-Un a sus espaldas cargando todos los paquetes de regalo. No le importó no encontrar el olor de la sacerdotisa en las cercanías, porque otro inconfundible atrajo su atención.

Desvió su vista en una sincronía perfecta para ver a Rin saliendo de la cabaña. Y ella vendría corriendo como una chiquilla a abrazarlo con fuerza mientras explotaba en molestos chillidos de alegría, porque esa era la rutina de todos los años, lo que siempre hacía sin falta.

Pero, cosa extraña: Rin se había quedado en el umbral de la puerta, sosteniendo el borde de ella con delicadeza, casi y como si temiese salir. No frunció el ceño, pero sí se sintió algo perplejo cuando ella caminó lentamente a su encuentro, apenas y atreviéndose a mirarlo a los ojos, pero sin que pudiese evitar que la amplia sonrisa que acostumbraba a dedicarle escapase de sus labios.

Eso le recordó los tiempos en que viajaban juntos y ella hacía alguna travesura, algo malo que sabría él no tardaría mucho tiempo en descubrir. Se sintió suspicaz, pero no dijo nada el respecto. Iba a esperar a que ella se delatara sola, como siempre.

—Señor Sesshômaru —su voz era tan suave y armónica como recordaba. Aún no alzaba su vista chocolate, como si los detalles de la armadura a la altura de su pecho fuesen lo más fascinante que había visto en semanas enteras.

—¿Qué sucede? —El tono frío y directo. Simplemente lo usual.

La pequeña hizo el gesto casi imperceptible de tensar su cuerpo y apretar los labios. Pero nada era imperceptible para él. Estaba nerviosa y se debatía en su interior con la felicidad que sentía al verle.

Esperó a una respuesta, aún sintiendo una ligerísima inquietud en su interior. La vio respirar profundo, como si su mente finalmente hubiese tomado una difícil decisión y lo observó a los ojos, más segura de sí misma.

—Necesito hablar con usted en privado.

No había necesidad de enfatizar las últimas palabras. La siguió a través del bosque con pasos lentos y serenos, a sabiendas de que su medio hermano y su mujer estaban cerca, seguramente queriendo entrometerse en la situación como siempre acostumbraban.

Caminaron más de lo que había previsto, Rin estaba tomándose más precauciones de las necesarias, pues su olfato le indicaba que ambos adultos habían decidido quedarse en la cabaña que compartían y no tenían intenciones de intervenir.

Sus latidos, lentos en su ritmo, parecieron acompasarse a su sospecha. Aquello era _extraño._

Llegaron al borde de un cristalino río que atravesaba parte del bosque, aquel día de un intenso color rojo. Rin volteó para finalmente verle fijamente. Había algo en su mirada, en la seriedad que cobraba, que no se parecía en nada a sus usuales confesiones de fechorías. Otro detalle particular para sumar a la lista del día que ya comenzaba a detestar.

—Muchas gracias por haber venido a mi cumpleaños —Había más, pero había que comenzar por algo. Él no contestó porque no era necesario. Tomó aire nuevamente, como si eso fuese a darle valor—. Necesito pedirle un favor muy importante.

Alzó ligeramente las cejas, paciente. Ella seguía actuando extraño, como si tuviese algo raro que decir, algo impertinente que fuese a arruinar el día. Y eso le irritaba.

Rin estaba rompiendo la rutina. Y él, que hasta se había armado de la paciencia para verla desfilar todos los _kimonos_ que le había traído sentado a las afueras de la cabaña, no podía menos que tomárselo como un imprudente desaire.

Y la joven seguramente había sabido interpretarlo, porque sólo ella parecía capaz de leer las inexistentes expresiones de su rostro. O, al menos, eso había llegado a pensar con los años.

—Voy a casarme en una semana, señor —. Había logrado soltar la frase con gran naturalidad y alegría. Sus ojos brillaban por la emoción, cada vez menos nerviosa y tensa— La señora Kagome dice que el padre de la novia es quien la lleva al altar, pero yo no tengo uno.

… _¿Podría llevarme usted al altar, señor Sesshômaru?_

A decir verdad, el yôkai no recordaba la última vez en que se había sentido frío por dentro. Quizás hasta impactado.

Esa pequeña sensación de irritación en su pecho comenzó a crecer lentamente hasta convertirse en enojo, en enojo creciente que oleaba con rapidez, creciendo hacia una indignación que sólo InuYasha sabía causar con su mera presencia.

Frunció el ceño y le pidió que repitiera lo que había dicho porque seguramente había escuchado mal, por obra de esos rarísimos errores de yôkai que ocurren una vez cada siglo. Pero ella lo repitió y la cosa fue aún peor, porque sonreía más al decirlo, quizás pensando que de la alegría que provocaba la situación había logrado descolocarlo como nunca.

Y bien, lo había logrado.

_¿Padre?_, pensó como si la palabra le causara un tremendo hastío, el haberla cuidado y revivido no era justificación alguna para llamarle así.

Era el colmo.

—No —.Se demoró en contestar, tuvo que hacerlo para así evitar que su voz asimilara a un gruñido. Trató de dejar de fruncir el ceño, pero no pudo. No entendía por qué, pero esas oleadas de enojo no querían irse.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella con suavidad, aún cerca de él, observándolo con una curiosidad ya tan tranquila como le es usual.

Tuvo ganas de acercarse más, pero no lo hizo. Él se limitó a dedicarle una mirada más fría de lo normal, casi gélida.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Ni lo estaré. No participaré en esta ridícula unión humana.

La joven pelinegra alzó las cejas, impactada ante la negativa. Separó los labios para protestar, pero él la interrumpió:

—Esta será la última vez que nos veamos.

Comenzó a darse vuelta. Tenía ganas de asesinar a una bestia salvaje, tenía un renovado interés en quemar el bosque que lo rodeaba, todos los bosques del mundo. No se explicaba por qué, pero las ganas de hacerlo, con especial y sangrienta violencia, lo carcomían por dentro. Y ese sentimiento, tan indigno como salvaje, lo hacía sentir inferior, como si estuviese comportándose igual que el idiota de su medio hermano.

Pero, dentro de toda esa extraña confusión, sólo sabía que tenía que salir de ahí, marcharse antes de que su rabia pudiese ir en contra de la pequeña. Además no quería verla. No feliz casándose con un humano a sabiendas de que todos eran inútiles seres repugnantes totalmente carentes de inteligencia alguna. Creyó que todos esos años que habían pasado juntos le habían enseñado algo inteligente.

Pero no. Claramente no.

—¡Espere! —La joven se había apresurado hacia él, agarrándose de su mano con un ímpetu casi violento por la desesperación del momento. El yôkai se detuvo, pero tampoco se volteó a observarla; parecía una estatua que dejaba que sus ojos de topacio se perdieran en el horizonte.—¿Qué sucede? —No contestó y su demoniaca indiferencia, por primera vez, le pareció desgarradora— ¡Señor Sesshômaru!

Sus irises doradas apenas y se desviaron hacia la joven. Sentía su propio cuerpo tenso y le molestaba el caos mental que comenzaba a asentarse en su interior. Aquello era todo lo que un demonio de su fina categoría consideraba inapropiado. No respondió, seguía pensando en la proposición de ella, desfachatadamente descarada e impertinente.

Pudo ver cómo Rin comenzaba a alterarse, con sus ojos lentamente llenándose de lágrimas en un semblante muy triste, cosa más que extraña en alguien como ella que siempre parecía rebosar felicidad.

—¿Por qué, señor? —El tono fue tembloroso, pero ya sonaba al de una mujer hecha y derecha. Frunció el ceño y siquiera se preocupó de limpiarse las mejillas que comenzaban a humedecerse. El labio le temblaba, pero algo en su semblante le daba un aire feroz— ¿Por qué quiere abandonarme después de que le dije algo tan importante para mí?

Pudo sentir el femenino temblor desde el firme agarre que ella le transmitía a través de su mano. Se veía molesta, casi furiosa, pero sabía que era sólo una fachada para no derrumbarse en lágrimas desconsoladas. Se obligó a respirar profundo, aunque sus hombros siquiera se movieron en un vaivén perceptible.

Su mirada siguió siendo gélida como el invierno, pero se decidió a hablar:

—¿Quién es?

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida por tan repentino interés. Bajó la mirada casi por instinto. Sintió que las palabras se trababan y entorpecían al salir; y eso la desconcertó. No fue capaz de recordar alguna vez en que se haya sentido tan incómoda hablando con su señor.

No entendía por qué, pero, ¿tendría que ver con que esa mirada parecía ser terriblemente fría para ella…por primera vez?

—Es… —se aclara la garganta. Sintió sus ojos sobre su cuerpo como dagas que la clavaban, que la lastimaban con su insensibilidad. Respiró profundo y se obligó a seguir. —Es un hombre llamado Tenyou.

—¿Es importante para ti? —No hizo el gesto de soltar el agarre de su mano, a pesar de que ella lo estaba apretando con fuerza y temblando, a pesar de que se veía relativamente tranquila en su semblante, si se obviaban las mejillas que estaban todavía húmedas.

Pareció que el olor salado de las femeninas lágrimas danzaban burlonamente alrededor de su nariz. Y eso no hizo más que incrementar su sensación de incomodidad.

Quiere que deje de llorar. Que no vuelva a hacerlo nunca más. Era molesto de un modo que no supo ni quiso describir.

—Sí —. Alzó sus ojos castaños como el chocolate fundido, brillantes por las lágrimas y los rayos del sol.

Lo miró fijamente con esa confianza que siempre le pareció tan única en ella. La única a quien se lo permite de verdad. Sesshômaru sintió que algo en su corazón se expandía en una onda cálida que le pareció incómoda, pero agradable.

Pero fue ese mismo sentimiento, ese mismo halo tan cálido como extraño lo que hizo que se sintiera particularmente egoísta y arisco, como un silencioso recordatorio de por qué siempre prefiere estar solo. Porque él no iba a romper la rutina tan funcional a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario.

Y Rin no lo sabía, pero ella estaba fallando a algo que era ya antiguo y muy serio.

—¿Es más importante que tu Señor?

Sí, recordaba haber dicho, más de alguna vez, que lo más prudente para ella era vivir junto a los humanos hasta que tuviese edad para decidir. Esos sí eran un plan y rutina dignos de admiración, a pesar de que parecía que algo se le había pasado por alto a su magnánima mente yôkai: esa parte donde Rin _elegía. _

El analizar que toda elección, por más que lo hayamos planeado, siempre puede cambiar a última hora y hacernos perder el juego. Una partida única, sin posibilidad de repetir o reintentar, como toda cosa especial que ocurre en la vida.

Pero ¿Qué juego? ¿Cuál partida? El sólo borboteo de pensamientos que parecieron sumarse fríamente de un lado a otro en una balanza imaginaria sin placa legible hizo que él, ya de por sí incapaz para entender sus propias y casi nulas emociones, estuviese confundido. Y eso era terriblemente irritante.

Siquiera se detuvo a pensar en lo estúpidamente prepotente, posesivo e incluso cursi de su comentario. Simplemente pensó en que Rin había decidido alejarse de él después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, de todas las molestias que se había tomado para cuidarla y protegerla.

Entonces admiró cómo la joven pelinegra abría sus ojos castaños en un gesto de gran sorpresa, apresurándose a exclamar mientras sus manos se crispaban un instante sin darse cuenta de ello.

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! —Aparte de tomarle la mano puso la otra sobre su pecho, ya no temblaba pero se le notaba agitada, dominada por un gran nerviosismo— ¡Nada es más importante que usted!

Se hizo un silencio particularmente largo donde él seguía observándola y ella lo miraba fijamente aún con su ceño fruncido, buscando con todas sus fuerzas que él le creyera, que se diera cuenta de que siquiera eran necesarias preguntas de ese tipo. Jamás habían sido necesarias, ni lo serían.

¿Si era lo más importante por qué iba a casarse con un humano, encadenando en ello su vida a una aldea tan pequeña como pobre? Vaya falta más grande a la lógica. Y parecía que todo ello había contribuido a que olvidara las reglas básicas que tenían entre ellos, seguramente por el despiste tan propiamente humano.

—Si es así volverás a viajar conmigo —el tono fue frío, casi y como si hablase con una pared. Rin alzó sus cejas y separó los labios para contestar, pero se contuvo al ver que Sesshômaru aún no terminaba— Si no, te quedarás aquí y jamás volveré. Tendrás una vida humana como todas las demás.

Bueno, si ese era el intento de un agradable deseo de bodas, había sido el peor que sus jóvenes oídos habían escuchado nunca, pero a Rin eso le dio completamente lo mismo. Sintió que las lágrimas lentamente se juntaban alrededor de sus ojos y comenzaban a caer en dos líneas brillantes y cristalinas. No entendía por qué se sentía tan sensible o tensa, pero tenía la teoría de que esa mirada gélida que le había dedicado el Gran Yôkai, junto al mensaje de abandonarla, había calado en algo tan profundo como desgarrador de su espíritu.

Por unos momentos se había sentido como la vez que murió, pero de un modo mucho peor que entre las fauces cortantes y dolorosas de los lobos hace ya muchos, muchos años. No quiere volver a sentirse así, no quiere provocar esa frialdad en él de nuevo.

Entonces se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano en un gesto algo torpe. Se sintió como una chiquilla, a pesar de saber que ya estaba lejos de ser una niña, cuando un peso en su corazón pareció aliviarse y finalmente desaparecer.

—Claro que iré con usted —su sonrisa reapareció, más hermosa que nunca— creí que jamás iba a proponérmelo.

Fue el turno de él para sorprenderse. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Acaso había estado esperando a que se lo preguntara? No tenía sentido, habían acordado que sería ella la que diría finalmente el momento de volver a los viajes y pareciera realmente lista. Y, por esa decisión que mostró, ese atisbo de ira y fuerza, supo que ya era el momento.

Asintió y comenzaron el camino de vuelta hacia la aldea. Antes de que partieran había cierta sacerdotisa que le debía una gran explicación.

Al llegar Rin le hizo un gesto rápido con la mano y corrió a toda velocidad a la cabaña de la humana Kaede, con la excusa de que tenía que preparar sus cosas para irse. No le prestó mayor importancia, continuó caminando hasta otra vivienda donde, para su desgracia, el olor de su medio hermano apestaba por todas partes.

Y, casi como si su pensamiento fuese una especie de alarma premonitoria, lo vio saltar desde la puerta misma hasta la entrada, con los brazos cruzados dentro de su _haori _y el ceño tan fruncido que formaba una arruga en el centro mismo de su frente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Rin?

Curioso como siempre, por no decir entrometido. No se molestó en contestar, olfateando el aire para darse cuenta de que ella estaba dentro.

—Tengo que hablar con la sacerdotisa. —Su tono fue indiferente, aunque ligeramente despectivo, con su dorada mirada fija en la puerta. Eso pareció descolocar al hanyô, quién alzó las cejas, olvidándose momentáneamente del desprecio que solía mostrarle a su medio hermano.

—¿Te refieres a Kagome?

Al escuchar que la nombraban, la pelinegra se apresuró en salir. Llevaba encima de su traje un delantal blanco de cocina, que por lo sucio ya poco de blanco tenía, y se limpiaba las manos con un paño de tela.

—¿Sucede algo, InuYasha? —dio un paso al exterior mientras miraba su esposo, pero instantáneamente su vista se desvió al yôkai, quien le dirigió una mirada gélida. Al verle sonrió, exclamando con voz alegre— ¡Hola, cuñado! Te esperábamos más tarde.

Se hizo una especie de silencio frío e incómodo donde ambos hermanos se exaltaron, sólo que InuYasha lo hizo de un modo sumamente notorio y Sesshômaru no demostró nada en lo absoluto.

—¡Ya te dije que no lo llames así! —se apresuró a decir, mirando a su esposa con enorme disgusto.

—Oh, no te molestes por eso —. Respondió la mujer pelinegra sin quitar su sonrisa. Parecía que estaba de un excepcional buen humor que nada iba a amedrentar en el día del cumpleaños de Rin. Su atención volvió a centrarse en el serio yôkai— ¿querías hablar conmigo, cierto? Ven, pasa a la cocina.

Siquiera valía la pena sorprenderse de que ella lo supiera, o de que lo tuteara. Estaba seguro de que esa mujer tenía más de bruja que de sacerdotisa. No precisamente por sus poderes. Y, si bien la idea de entrar a una casa que apestaba a humano y medio-perro no le tentaba en lo absoluto, la situación lo ameritaba.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Kagome?! —El tono alarmado del hanyô no se hizo esperar, mirando a la mujer como si fuese una loca de remate, pero la mirada tensa y amenazante de ella lo hizo callar de golpe.

—Después te explico, ¿vale? —La última palabra, dicha con especial lentitud y énfasis, fue la insinuación de algo que se balanceaba entre un plan brillante y un "¡siéntate!" inmisericorde.

Entonces, tragándose sus gruñidos y buscando con todas sus fuerzas los argumentos que justificaran una y otra vez su confianza ciega en Kagome, se hizo a un lado y dejó que Sesshômaru entrase a su hogar, no sin dedicarle en el proceso una mirada de profunda indignación, la cual fue completamente ignorada.

El yôkai estaba más preocupado de seguir a la mujer, la cual lo guio hasta una sala de madera donde estaba cocinando en una gran olla que asimilaba más un caldero de brujas que otra cosa. Otro punto a favor de su teoría.

Pero eso no importaba. Estaba molesto con ella y todo lo que había sucedido desde que había llegado a la aldea. Y la mirada de ella, como si la situación le pareciera de lo más normal y entretenido, le pareció sumamente desagradable.

—Mis órdenes fueron claras —siseó apenas, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y resistiéndose las ganas que tenía de ponerla en su lugar después de todas las cosas confusas que habían sucedido.

Kagome, al igual que hacía Rin, siquiera pareció inmutarse. Siguió prestando mayor atención a la gran olla en la cual estaba cocinando el almuerzo, echando especias a ratos y revolviendo todo cuidadosamente.

—Sí, dijiste que nadie podía desposarla, pero ella no va a esperarte por siempre ¿Sabes? —Alzó un poco la voz al final de la frase, volteando ligeramente la cabeza para verlo de soslayo. Esbozó una sonrisa, algo divertida ante toda la turbación del yôkai— Media aldea la pretende, es la chica más hermosa de su edad ¡Tiene a todos los jovencitos locos!

No respondió, seguía observándola más molesto que nunca con ella. ¿Cómo se atrevía a desafiarlo de esa manera? La habría matado ahí mismo, pero hasta los más grandes demonios como él sabían que sería descortés luego de los años que llevaba cuidando de su protegida.

Porque también era suya, y él fue el primer _Señor_, aunque todos se esforzaran tan descaradamente en olvidarlo.

Kagome alzó ligeramente las perfiladas cejas, la hermosa sonrisa dio paso a un semblante serio, pero no por ello menos amable.

—Ella se irá contigo, ¿cierto?

Dejó la larga cuchara de madera sobre la olla y dio un paso hacia él, mirando directamente a sus ojos dorados y fríos.

Sesshômaru la estudió detenidamente, sintiendo la misma irritación usual al verla con esas mezclas de discreto interés. Le llamaba la atención la idea de una sacerdotisa del futuro, insufriblemente gritona y confianzuda, además de que fuese algo poderosa y se hubiese interesado en el idiota de su medio hermano. Ella se atrevía a hacerle frente como si nada, pasando a llevar un pacto que tenían desde hace años como si tuviese la capacidad de enfrentarse a él y salir con vida de ello. Ilusa.

E incluso tenía la increíble desfachatez de llamarlo _cuñado_ cada vez que lo veía.

Ya había llegado a la conclusión de que era una mujer de mente tan simple como la de su medio hermano híbrido, pero bastante más astuta.

—Lo sabías.

La sacerdotisa pelinegra, lejos de comenzar a fanfarronear como bien sabía habría hecho InuYasha, se limitó a encogerse ligeramente de hombros y continuar con un tono de voz tranquilo.

—No había otra forma de que te dieras cuenta.

Alzó ligeramente una ceja, sintiéndose sorprendido por segunda vez en el día. Normalmente ese tipo de comentarios se los habría tomado rápidamente como una ofensa, pero esta vez no lo hizo.

Después de todo, ya los años le habían confirmado que esa humana no quería perjudicarlo. Al menos hasta ahora.

—Los humanos envejecen demasiado rápido para ustedes y, sin embargo, no se dan cuenta hasta que dejan de ser hermosos o útiles—Kagome se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativa, hablando más consigo misma que con él. Sesshômaru esperó a que la mujer se decidiese a salir de sus cavilaciones. Ella volvió a mirarlo fijo, con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.—Cuando le dije que tenía que casarse, aceptó por complacerme, por compromiso. Es obvio que Rin sólo es verdaderamente feliz cuando está contigo.

Se quedó en silencio, sin realmente saber si valía la pena comentar algo. Por más que esa sacerdotisa se esforzara en enfatizar que eran familiares, el sólo hecho de que estuviese casada con InuYasha la hacía candidata a ser una enemiga instantánea.

Se preocupaba de su percepción del tiempo como si le incumbiera; hacía planes tramposos que ameritaban cortarle la cabeza ahí mismo.

…Pero se preocupaba por Rin. Y eso era suficiente para perdonarle todo lo anterior.

—Quédense a almorzar antes de que se vayan. No quisiera que Rin se fuera sin pasar un último buen rato con sus amigos. Después de todo, le prometí una fiesta de cumpleaños.

El "no" casi se disparó de sus labios cuando su interés se desvió en la olla enorme rebosante de comida y el detalle de la gran mesa que había visto dispuesta fuera de la cabaña, haciendo encaje en su mente, como dos piezas de rompecabezas burlescamente conexas, con la costumbre que tenía de cumplir todos los caprichos de Rin en su cumpleaños.

Tenía que prestar más atención a esa sacerdotisa y no dejar que osara seguir intentando estar un paso delante de él.

—Será lo que Rin quiera.

Un almuerzo con la sacerdotisa y sus compañeros era, lejos, lo que menos deseaba hacer; era simplemente estúpido. Y, como recordatorio máximo de ello, su medio hermano entró a la cocina farfullando cosas molesto y ladrando como siempre: algo sobre negarse, la dignidad, el Apocalipsis y la cantidad de comida que iba a haber para él.

—¡InuYasha, abajo!

Siquiera valió la pena mirar la imagen del hanyô estampado en el suelo. Sesshômaru se limitó a mirar con algo de desagrado la estela de tierra que había quedado alrededor de sus tobillos. Ese inútil sólo servía para hacer de cualquier cosa algo más tedioso.

Las voces de la pareja discutiendo lo acompañaron hasta la salida de la cabaña. Al parecer, la familia, en su más amplio concepto, sólo servía para ese fastidioso propósito.

Comenzó a imaginarse los desastrosos escenarios posibles que podrían resultar de su segundo almuerzo con InuYasha cuando un suave agarre en su mano lo interrumpió. Bajó la vista y estaba ella, que ya había alcanzado en altura el inicio de sus pectorales, con su cabello azabache más cerca que nunca, inundándolo todo con su aroma a flores del bosque.

—¿Nos quedaremos a almorzar, Señor Sesshômaru?

Los ojos, brillantes e intensos. La sonrisa, amplia y sincera. Incluso las mejillas teñidas de un leve sonrojo de la emoción que la desborda y es incapaz de contener… ¿Cómo negarse?

Entonces Sesshômaru asintió, dándose cuenta de que, quizás, debía empezar a maquinar estrategias para que Rin dejase de hacer lo que placía con él con cada capricho nuevo que se le ocurriese, aunque no lo pareciera en lo más mínimo.

Pero, aún dentro de ello, se permitió el lujo de dejar que la joven pelinegra siguiera tomando su mano, casi y como si él no se diera cuenta, demasiado enfocado en no indignarse con la situación como para prestarle atención a tan pequeño gesto.

Y la voz alegre de Rin se entremezcló con los molestos ladridos de su medio hermano y las feroces respuestas de su esposa; con otros "siéntate"que causaron estallidos en el suelo y más voces humanas que se sumaban a la comida que ya se tardaba en servir. Sesshômaru, el Gran Lord de las tierras del Oeste, se obligó a respirar profundo y mantenerse estoico, tan frío y sereno como todos le conocían a falta de no poder romper su promesa y simplemente irse volando lejos para siempre.

Iba a ser un largo, largo día.

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Espero que te haya gustado! Lamento si Sesshômaru me quedó algo OoC, es lejos el que más me cuesta manejar porque encuentro que es una maldita roca sin sentimiento alguno más que buscar pelea y enojarse con InuYasha :c Y también toda la demora, ¡No más espera! jaja.

A los demás, gracias por darse el tiempo de leer (:

¡Los quiero un jodido montón!

**Celiane.**

_¿Un review por una sonrisa?_

_Mil gracias (:_


End file.
